The Spring Ninja
by aquaria1234
Summary: Rating T for some cussing words and blood... Anyways, this story is a crossover between Naruto and Fruits Basket, if you wanna know more. Go and read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket and I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

I couldn't help but look up from my newspaper to look at Tohru who had a slight daze on her face. I looked besides me to see Kyo and Yuki also looking at Tohru with a worried look on their faces.

Sure Tohru daydreams a lot, but this was getting ridiculous. For the past few days, she'd been muttering nonsense under her breath and been shifting her eyes like there was someone out to get her. And not only that, Tohru had been tired lately which was strange for her.

"Tohru," I spoke out with worry in my voice. "Is everything alright? You're acting strange lately."

"...Hmm..? W-What?" She stuttered before looking at our expression before giving us a small meek smile. "Don't worry! Everything's alright! It's just I haven't gotten any sleep lately."

"I see..." But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to believe her. She was hiding something. It was then I remembered something. "Oh, Tohru. There was a letter for you this morning... Well, I wouldn't call it a letter, more like a scroll."

I then brought out a red scroll which Tohru instantly eyed at with expectation. "Do you know who sent it? There doesn't seem to be an address. There was a note attached to it, but all it said was it was for Tohru Honda. Not only that our mailman looked slightly... Mysterious."

"Mysterious how?" Yuki finally spoke out as I turned to face him while Tohru took the scroll from me.

"Well... How do I put this... He isn't exactly a morning person when I asked what happened to the other mailman. All he told me was that he was sick before he just suddenly left." I said, remembering the mysterious mailman who just suddenly walked off without any other mail for us.

I sweatdropped at how serious the man was. He also had strange clothing, like he didn't even care what he dressed like.

He had a pineapple hair, wore a green vest and a black long sleeve shirt underneath with a strange metal plaque sewn to his sleeve with a strange symbol on it. He wore black pants to match the long sleeve shirt and open toes sandals.

I then remembered something else. "Now that I think about it, he didn't look all to serious... In fact, he looked lazy. Not only that, he looked around your age. He's probably a dropout." I shrugged, but what confused me was that Tohru snapped her head to me with recognition in her eyes.

"What's up with you Tohru?" Kyo asked irritated while Tohru then gave a small smile.

"I know him, he was a friend of mine back then." She then gave a smile giggle. "I wonder how he and the others back from the academy are doing now, it's been a while since I've seen them.

We were all confused. "You use to go into an academy?" Suddenly Tohru looked scared like she had done something very horrible. "I'm interested, what was this academy called?" I asked while Tohru looked very nervous.

Tohru started to stutter that we couldn't understand. Question marks appeared over our head as she started to mash and stutter her sentences together, and once she was done, we gave her a blank and confused look as she stood up before chuckling nervously.

"W-Well! I've got to go read this scroll now! B-Bye!" And with that, Tohru scurried off upstairs causing all three of us to stare after her.

I was getting suspicious. She was suddenly starting to get more absentminded more often than she usually was getting.

It couldn't be about the monster form of Kyo or with the meeting of Akito since it was all three months ago. But ever since last week, she's been being suspicious. Not only with us, but in school also or according to Yuki and Kyo.

"Someone needs to go talk to her." I said as I stood up. "But if you two don't want to... I can do it-" "I'll go!" Kyo and Yuki both said simultaneously before they both glared at each other.

"Or I can do it!" Momiji exclaimed, popping out form the door with Hatori, Kisa, and Haru came out from the door as the three of us blinked at them in surprise. Right before we could ask, Momiji started to explain. "You see, Haru and I noticed Tohru was acting really weird. So I thought she was sick so I brought Hatori. Kisa heard and she insisted on coming. So is Tohru getting enough rest? Is she eating right, how is she?"

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle before calming down the blond hair boy. "She's not sick at Momiji... But, she has been acting strange." I said as I took off my glasses while Hatori looked at me curiously.

"Strange how?" Hari asked while Kisa took a seat besides me along with Momiji while Haru just stood there before looking at the stairs where Tohru quickly ran up.

"How can I say this... It all happened around last week, she's been spacing out more often, she's been shifting her eyes like someone is about to attack her, and she's been getting tired lately." I explained while Hatori had a small thoughtful look on his face, trying to figure it out as he gave a small sigh. I'm guessing he has no clue either.

"I'll still go check on her just in case she doesn't have a fever or a cold." Hatori said as I felt a smirk coming up.

"Oh? Is Hatori worried about Tohru? I knew it, you are in love with Tohru!" I exclaimed while Hatori just stood there, staring blankly at me while I gave a smug smirk. "Oh, so you do admit it with the silence!" "No, I'm surprised with your stupidity." And with that, he left upstairs with Momiji and Kisa following upstairs.

All three of us were in a conversation, well mostly an argument between Kyo and Haru, until we heard Kisa screaming from upstairs before Momiji and Kisa scrambled down stairs. They had almost tripped as they looked up at us with horror filled eyes. Instantly our guard was up. Kisa had tears in her eyes along with Momiji as they started to stutter.

"Kisa, Momiji, please clam down." Haru soothed them as Kisa burst into tears. "What happened?"

Though the two had failed to answer again, but the one who answered us was Hatori who also had shock in his one eye. "Tohru... Tohru's window was open and there was blood all over on the floor, there was a note." Hatori said, handing me a note as Kyo scrambled towards Tohru's room while I read over the note.

_If you want the girl back and alive, bring us the ancient scroll by the full moon in the park by the lake._

I looked at Hatori who had a blank looked as he stared at the note, but I could tell he was beyond confuse of what was going on. I then started to wonder, was this the reason Tohru had been acting strange for the whole week? And if she did know, why didn't she tell us a single thing?

"Shigure, what is that note?" Yuki said with a slight fear in his voice as Kyo came back in with wide eyes like he had seen something very horrible. "What does it say."

I looked at Hatori since I was hesitating to tell them for many various of reasons, but Hatori nodded. "The note... Is a ransom note."

"A ransom note for what?!" Kyo snapped, glaring at me. "What do they want?!"

"They want the scroll from this morning." I explained, remembering when Tohru had looked at the scroll with expectation. "I don't know why, but it seems that Tohru had been waiting for it all week, and now the kidnappers want it." I explained to Hatori who seemed to be in deep thought.

"We have no choice then." Hatori said as Haru grabbed the crying girl while Momiji was now oddly quiet. "We have to do what they want, give them the scroll... Do you know where it is?"

Kyo, Yuki, and I all looked at eachother before we shook our head. "No, we don't. Tohru probably hid it somewhere in her room. I'll go look." Yuki said with a nod and ran upstairs with Kyo right in his heels.

I looked at Hatori. "The full moon is in 3 days, right?" The man gave a somber nod before he escorted Haru, Kisa, and Momiji out leaving him last. But Hatori stopped and turned to me. "Shigure, should we tell Akito and the police of this?" He asked as I was about to say yes, but something possessed me to say no while Hatori gave me a look of curiosity.

"I... Just have a feeling we shouldn't say anything unless this situation becomes more worst than it could get." I explained while Hatori gave a nod before he left while I looked down at the table. I then looked up as Yuki and Kyo came in view with frustrated face, and I didn't even have to ask to know they couldn't find it.

It was then we heard a so familiar voice we froze at.

"Tohru! Are you here today?"

It was Tohru's friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo

* * *

Oh no... Out of all times they had to be here?!

Quickly, Yuki went to the front and opened the door to see a rather serious looking blond hair girl and a very scary yet serious looking girl with her hair braided, both wearing casual clothes as they entered in our house much to my annoyance.

"Tohru." The Yankee panted, looking around as we realize they have been running. "Where is she? Please tell me she's here?"

Shigure, Yuki, and I all looked at eachother. We didn't know what to say, and we didn't want to say anything to make them even look more scared. But.. Why were they scared for exactly?

When we failed to answer the two girls, the Yankee and Hana looked at eachother before the Yankee decided to climb up the stairs to Tohru's room, I stopped in her tracks with my arms wide blocking her as she scowled at me. "Out of my way Carrot Top!"

"No, you're staying here and explain why you're panicking." I scowled back.

The Yankee then grabbed by the shirt and pulled me close surprising me while she still kept her scowl. "We can't tell you, but I will tell you this. It's a matter of life or death for Tohru!"

Hearing this shocked me as the Yankee threw me down while Hana followed right behind her without a second glance at us. I looked at Shirgure and Yuki who were also surprise by that.

"What did... She mean it's a matter of life or death for Tohru?" I whispered before I grew angry. "What did Tohru ever do!"

Looking at the stairs, I scowled as I was tempted to follow them. they had all the answers, and they knew what was going on even if we didn't say anything yet.

Yuki stopped me as I turned my scowling face at him, but his stern face just told me to stay down and wait for them as I reluctantly did. Upstairs, we could hear the Yankee curse upstairs very loudly before running back down with Hana who had a very distraught face.

They were about to leave until I stopped them by quickly closing the doors. Again the Yankee scowled at me along with Hana, but I looked up at them with an intimidating glare. "You tell us what is going on, Tohru's our friend also and we deserve to know."

"Damn it Orange Top, get out of my way!" "Uo, Stop." Hana said to her coldly, causing the Yankee to stop as she glared at Hana who didn't seem to effected by it as Uo gave a frustrating sigh before we gave them room to sit around us.

"Tell us, did a red scroll come this morning?" Hana asked while Shigure gave a nod. The Yankee's eyes hardened as she looked down at her lap, her fist clenching. "Damn it, then we're to late. They're probably long gone by now."

"Alright, who exactly is they? What is going on, and how come you seem to know what was going on?! What exactly is that scroll, and why does this person who kidnapped Tohru want it?" I growled, wanting my answers now while The Yankee glared at me softly before she started to explain. And when I meant by explaining, she meant by explaining the real story of their backgrounds.

"I guess we have no choice then, but you have to swear to keep this a secret or else I will kill you all. And that is not an empty threat." The Yankee said, glaring at all of us while we gave a shaky nod and motioned the two girls to go.

"Tohru, Hana, and I all use to live in the same village... Which is the Hidden Leaf Village. We all went to the ninja academy-"

"Are you saying that ninjas exist?" I asked gruffly while the Yankee growled at me. "Don't interrupt or I won't say anything." I kept my mouth shut.

"As I was saying... We all went to the ninja academy to become ninjas, but at that time. The three of us were friends and pretty much alienated from the other children since we were different, including a very good friend of ours Naruto Uzumaki." The Yankee then smiled from a fond memory before she went on. "When we became ninjas at age 12, Hana and I were not very bothered we were teammates, but we were pretty much bothered that Tohru became out teammate. At that time, we thought she was weak and an airhead, but she was much more that as we started to know eachother along with our stupid Sensei of ours, Koruko-Sensei."

"Unfortunately, our poor sensei passed at the same time The Third Hokage pass away from that invasion from the sound and sand but after that, Shikamaru and the three of us became chunin. It was then Lady Tsunade soon sent us to a mission to this land, and our mission is probably permanent till the day we die. Sure we get to see our home village and land for a while and our friends, but we are to stay in this land forever until the day we die, and three more will have to take the position in our place." Hana explained while Yuki blinked in confusion.

"What exactly is your... Mission?" Yuki asked while Hana and the Yankee looked at eachother before back at us.

"To tell you the truth... We're suppose to stop something from coming from the ninja lands to here, but we have no exactly idea what and Lady Tsunade didn't give us much information about it. So we've been on this mission blindly for years now and we still don't know what to do. But I have a feeling this is something we have to stop, not for this land and the ninja lands sake, but for Tohru's as well since they kidnapped her." The Yankee explained while I held my head on my palm as I let the information go through me.

I then spoke with a confuse tone. "What is in that scroll? That scroll that those people are after?"

"... A scroll that holds a massive weapon that could destroy both our lands and kill millions of people."

* * *

Tohru

* * *

It's been already three days and tonight was the night Yuki and the others are suppose to be here with the scroll, but I fortunately hid it somewhere where they would never get their hands on including the enemies.

Giving a sharp yelp, I was knocked back by a sudden slap before I was picked up by the shirt as the man growled at me. "Tell us now where is the scroll you insolent girl!"

Groaning quietly, I looked at him with no emotion in my eyes as I kept quiet before he threw me down, and I was certain I heard my bones crack as a flood of pain pulsed through my body.

I had a twisted ankle, I had 2 broken ribs, my shoulder was dislocated, a broken arm, a large wound which was bleeding from my side, and I had a concussion from when they kept throwing my head down on the wall or floor head first. I was lucky that I wasn't bleeding to death, and I could heal myself but my ankles and wrists were chained with chakra that kept sucking out all of my chakra no matter what I did.

I panted while the man finally left me alone while I tried to curl myself into a ball just so I could protect myself against the cold draft coming from the high window. But I couldn't move any more as I looked over at the new bruises that adorned my whole body as I winced at the sight.

If I was a normal girl, I would've been dead a long time ago, but I was a ninja who could withstand almost everything.

Trying to move my head, I looked up at the ceiling to the high window where the fading light was entering from.

Panting, I closed my eye and I was instantly thinking of Uo and Hana as I felt tears stinging in my eye.

I was hoping for them to come and at the same time I was hoping they wouldn't come. But more importantly, I hope they don't tell Yuki and the others where the scroll is.

Losing one life wasn't important as losing millions of lives just because of my mistake.


End file.
